Unovia
The Democratic Nation of Unovia is a nation that is almost 11,000 years old. On this page, you will find a detailed history of the country. We hope you enjoy your stay here. The Democratic Nation of Unovia History ' '''Beginnings (8726 Ancient Unovian Age-3200 AUA) ' The nation that was to become Unovia began in 8726 AUA with the discovery of the Unovian River. For thousands of years, the river was thought to be the only water source inland on the landmass. That made Unovia seem to be uninhabitable. All of that changed in 8100 AUA with the discovery of the 5 lakes that exist in District 4. Over the course of the 5,526 years of this period, the Districts that make up modern Unovia came into being and had early settlement. 'Unovia Searches for Colonies (3200 AUA-2000 AUA) ' Once all of Unovia was settled and mapped out, it became clear that Unovians wanted more lands to expand their influence. They found the first such place in 3200 AUA, with the discovery of Sharok. Over the next 1200 years, previously unknown lands were discovered, mapped, and put under the Unovian flag. By the end of that period, 6 Colonies were created. They were Sharok (3200 AUA), Militar (3140 AUA), Land of the Old Wise Turtle (3070 AUA), Chivalron (2930 AUA), Gadsden and Hidalgo (2840 AUA), and the Poke Islands (2700 AUA). They are still our Colonies to this day. 'The Dynastic Period (2000 AUA-0 Modern Unovian Age) ' In 2000 AUA, Unovia was a confederation of Districts and Colonies who fought amongst themselves to control the country. Into this chaotic mess rose the first Dynasty, the Usosians, who first brought order to the chaos. During this time, the Unosians developed the common currency of the Unovic Dollar and built the current capital of Unovia, Monochrome City. With the death of the last Unosian king, the Vianian Dynasty developed. They developed the common language and fully unified the country under the Unovian flag. Their dynasty ended in 0 MUA. 'Chaos and Modern Settlement Begins (0 MUA-204 MUA) ' With the death of the last Vianian king in 0 MUA, the country fell into a chaotic state, with each District or Colony handling its own issues. Into that chaos came 3 waves of modern settlement. Very little is known about this period of time. 'The Revival of a Kingdom (204 MUA-1100 MUA) ' Finally, in 204 MUA, the first modern King, King Merlin, came to the throne. He stopped the chaos of those years and restored the country back to stability. Over the next 896 years, more waves of settlement occurred (the last being the 14th in 1067 MUA) and Unovia prospered under 20 kings (the last being King Dor in 1067 MUA). That was all about to change. 'The Unovian Middle Ages (1100 MUA-1500 MUA) ' With the death of King Dor in 1100 MUA, the country fell into the Middle Ages. During this period, 4 Dynasties (the Norlocke, the Westernia, the Easternia, and the Sorlocke) ruled Unovia. It was a chaotic time as the seat of power moved 4 times over the 400 year span. Organization collapsed in 1100 and continued to get worse. By the end of this period, Unovia was a series of fighting feudal states under the power of a very weak government. This chaos ushered in the next period of Unovian History. 'The Eleutherian Hegemon Period (1500 MUA-2012 MUA) ' As the country collapsed, a new power came on to the scene, the Eleutherians. With no Government to stop the invaders, they quickly took over the country in 1500 MUA. This period of time is split into 3 sections. 'Unovia Searches for More Colonies (1500 MUA-1963 MUA) ' For 463 years, the Eleutherians allowed for self-government. During that time, Unovia came back to its roots, finding more Colonies and branching out in the world. In 1500 MUA, Unovia landed in present day Kambana, at the site of modern day Alamin. There, after a brief war, Kambana came under Unovian control. It would stay that way until 2013, when Kambana won its independence. In 1600 MUA, Unovia conquered southern Africa and expanded its influence onto the Atlantican Continent, establishing the Colony of Alidina the same year. In 1776 MUA, Unovia met the United States of America. Seeing an ally, we sided with the United States against the wishes of Eleutheria, who sided with the British. By 1800 MUA, Unovia had expanded to include the Alidina Indian Colony. In 1850 MUA, our ally the United States was facing down the issue of slavery. A decade later, at the beginning of the American Civil War, Unovia sided with the Union against the Confederates. When the Confederates broke away successfully in 1863, we still hoped the CSA would rejoin the Union. We eventually recognized their legitimacy in 1886 MUA, after they shut down slavery in the Confederacy. We have had a productive relationship ever since. In 1963 MUA, Alidina broke away from Unovia, establishing its own nation. To combat this, Unovia split African Alidina in two parts, African Alidina West and African Alidina East. The western half became part of Alidina, while the eastern half is still a point of issue between the two nations. 'Gradual Decline of Unovia (1963 MUA-2012 MUA) ' With the grasp on Africa and India shaky, Unovia began a gradual state of decline. Eleutheria cracked down with tougher taxes and less self-government. By the end of this period, relations between Unovia and its overlords reached a breaking point. 'Democracy and Independence (2012 MUA-) ' In 2012 MUA, Unovia reached its breaking point, and the War for Independence began. The war ended in a stalemate, forcing Eleutheria to let us go. We were once again an independent nation. In 2013, Kambana declared independence, and after a brief struggle that destroyed Alamin, Kambana was victorious. The age of Colonization was over. Unovia is a Democratic Republic, with 9 Colonies (soon to be 11), and a legislature that represents all views. On July 22nd, 2013, President Ben Connors was shot. His Vice President, Johaan Habsburg, is Acting President until August 1st, when Connors will be reinstated as President. He was reinstated that day. '''Presidents of Unovia There have been 4 Presidents since Independence. Here is a bio about them. Andrew Thomas Evansson-He was born May 9th, 1977 MUA in District 4, Unovia. He served for 96 Days from June 26th, 2012 MUA to September 30th, 2012 MUA. He was loved by the Unovian people. The first and so far only President elected unanimously. He established the government of Unovia. He was killed by the Eleutherians when they took over the country. Evan Shawns-He was born April 6th, 1977 MUA in District 5, Unovia. Vice President under Evansson, he served for 29 Days from September 30th, 2012 MUA to October 29th, 2012 MUA. He was killed when Eleutherians took over the Unovian White House at the start of the Revolution. Presidential Viceroy Baldur Baldursson-Born January 23rd, 1950 MUA in District 9, Unovia. He served from October 29th, 2012 MUA to November 13th, 2012 MUA. He was leader of the Unovian Revolution. When the stalemate occurred, Baldursson was selected by Eleutheria as President. He was removed from office after 15 Days and jailed. He was shot and killed on July 22nd, 2013. Ben Connors-Born January 23rd, 1977 MUA in District 4, Unovia. He started serving as Leader from November 13th, 2012 MUA to June 26th, 2013 MUA, when he was elected President. He is still serving up to the present time, and will leave office on June 26th, 2014 MUA, after his time in office has concluded. 2014 Presidential Election As Connors is leaving office in 2014, and Habsburg is not running for President (he is ineligible), the race is set to be open. There will be 6 Candidate pairs. Once the candidates are selected, the election will be in five parts. The first part will be the Democratic (Unovian Democratic Party and Unovian Environmentalist Party) side competing first. Then the Republican (Unovian Republican Party and Unovian Confederate Party) side will compete in the second part. Then the Independent Parties (Unovian People's Democratic Choice Party and Unovian International Colony Representation Party) will compete next. The main three candidates will be determined from this result. They will then compete against each other. Part 4 will be the popular vote. Part 5 will be the General Election. This process will determine the 5th President of Unovia. Protective Measures-The Unovian Forcefields The Unovian Forcefields were designed as a protective measure against all invasion. The idea for protective domes was first generated by King Ebnez in 932 MUA as a way to protect Unovia from such invaders. Unfortunately, the science of developing forcefields did not exist (as science did not exist either). The idea was revisited in 1945 MUA after WWII, but was sighted as too expensive, as the science did not exist yet. Finally, in 2012 MUA, the science caught up with the idea, and the first Forcefields were built. After President Evansson signed the Forcefield Act into effect, scientists got to work. By January 1st of 2013, the protective Forcefields were finally turned on. They are turned on by a button that can only be pushed by the Leader of the country. They form a protective barrier over the cities. They are also unable to be damaged by conventional weapons, making them largely industructible.